Raindrops
by Eclair
Summary: FujiRyo. It starts to rain during a practice. As the others head home, Ryoma cant help but think of a certain blue eyed tensai, while Fuji decides to do something about it.


Hello Minna-san! I finally finished my first fan fiction; it took me a lot longer than I thought it would. Of course it features: Prince of Tennis, which I absolutely love.

This is a nice little FujiRyo with a little encounter in the locker room. Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to get better and post more stories.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I happen to own the whole series right now...sigh...that's it.

**Raindrops**

Ryoma blinked up at the light rain drops beginning to fall on the court. It had come all of a sudden without the slightest hint of its approach.

"Oi, why does it have to rain now?" Eiji exclaimed, jerking Ryoma's gaze from the sky.

Practice had been a tough one. Seigaku was preparing for a side tournament that Ryuzaki-sensei had signed them up for to keep their skills sharp. Now everything was going to have to be put on hold because of the rain.

Ryoma stretched out his left arm and began to walk back to the tennis locker room. He hated rain. It always reminded him of that one match. As if on instinct, Ryoma gave a backward glance to the honey blonde tensai. He would never forget how they persisted in the rain, trying to gain the advantage over the other, refusing to stop because of a little bad weather and despite the threat of an injury. Ryoma shook his head, sending clinging rain drops from the tips of his inky colored hair.

He fought it but the memories refused to subside. One thing that stood out the most for him during that match was Fuji's cerulean eyes. The tensai had dropped his mask, allowing his true emotions to be read on his face. His calculating eyes had gazed at Ryoma as if he could see everything.

Ryoma shuddered at the mere thought. He hated it when people tried to break him down, even if it was just during a tennis match.

"Echizen."

Ryoma turned at the sound of the cool voice. Tezuka was standing against the fence, arms crossed, eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Tezuka was silent for a few moments as the other regulars and players began to walk past them. It wasn't until Fuji walked by that he spoke up again.

"Echizen, Fuji, pick up the balls and other equipment on the court and take it in."

They were both taken back by this command. Fuji sighed as if he expected it, flashed that famous brilliant smile of his and started to trot to the nearest collection of tennis balls left on the court. Ryoma watched him go before turning back to his buchou.

"Why do we have to pick up the balls? Why cant the other freshmen do it?"

Tezuka fixed him with cold stare but remained calm none the less.

"You were both completely lazy during practice. I should have made you run laps, but with it rainingI can't. Be sure to pick up everything and lock up as well."

He held out the keys to the locker room, gave a curt nod and walked after the others. Ryoma sighed and moved toward the other side of the court, away from Fuji. Perhaps if he kept his distance from his senpai, he wouldn't be forced into a conversation with the sadist. He sighed. Somehow he knew he would be confronting Fuji at some point or another. Gathering the many tennis balls in his hand, he moved to put them in the basket just as Fuji was doing the same. Ryoma silently cursed as he dropped them in along with Fuji's. Ryoma could feel his gaze on the top of his head, silently daring him to raise his eyes. Sighing, he looked up into the smiling face of the tensai.

"Rain is a wonderful thing, isn't it Echizen?"

Ryoma glanced up at the sky, letting the small drops of water splash on his face, noticing that it was beginning to come down harder. Fuji seemed to be waiting for an answer, but Ryoma just snorted and began to walk toward the other balls to gather them up as well. He distinctly heard a small chuckle escape the tensai's delicate lips as he too began to gather up the rest of the equipment.

Once all balls were in their baskets, and everything else was dragged to the small shack they had as their locker room, the two tennis players found themselves completely soaked. The rain was coming down in droves, hammering the top of the roof as both of them pulled the remaining things inside, including themselves.

Ryoma dropped down on one of the benches. His practice uniform was clinging to his lean frame, practically glued to his skin by the water. He shook his dark hair, sending water showering off around him. Running a hand through it, he began to pull off his shirt, getting half way there when he felt eyes watching his every move.

Turning around, he found Fuji staring most amusedly at him, eyes open and glinting with mischief. Ryoma swallowed hard, trying to keep his arms and half way off shirt in front of him. The Seigaku tennis club always changed together, but all of a sudden he found himself shying away at the sight of his senpai. The way Fuji was looking at him brought a blush to his face and almost made him lose his balance.

Fuji's expression had changed. His eyes held a new sadistic glint to them, one that sent most people running in fright, the one that showed he had found a new target. Ryoma was right in his path. However, Fuji just replaced his smiling mask and turned to his own locker and bag.

Ryoma practically glared at Fuji's back. Only when Fuji lifted his own shirt over his head did Ryoma blink and turn away blushing. He couldn't understand the sudden change in atmosphere. He'd always changed clothes in front of the others, but now there was a sort of tension in the air. He felt more exposed. Ryoma tried to shake the mental image of Fuji's bare back, gleaming from the water of the downpour. He shook his head once again and pulled his shirt all the way off, reaching for a towel to dry his skin. Positioning it on top of his hair, he tried to dry as much of it as he could so that it would not continue to drip. It only reminded him of Fuji's shaggy hair, honey blonde tips clinging to his face and neck. Again, Ryoma froze. Why couldn't he think of anything else besides Fuji? Sighing, he pulled the towel off of his head, leaving it in an unruly state.

"What's wrong Echizen?"

Surprised, Ryoma turned swiftly, unconsciously pulling the towel to his bare chest. Fuji had gotten extremely close to him without making a sound. He stood there facing Ryoma, his light expression illuminating his face. Ryoma felt the heat rise to his cheeks, as he eyed Fuji's form. Fuji had his school uniform shirt on, but he had left it all the way unbuttoned, exposing the creamy skin at his chest and _very well_ toned stomach, hanging off of his thin frame. He, at least, was wearing his black uniform pants. Ryoma became aware of his own lack of clothes, topless with his drenched practice shorts. Well, at least he had his towel, though like that would give him any protection. Fuji raised an eyebrow at the silent freshman, but then began to chuckle.

"You look like a soaked cat, cant you dry yourself off better than that Echizen?"

Ryoma narrowed his feline eyes at the comparison and the indication of his carelessness. Fuji had ways of making the simplest remark sting. It was something about his voice.

"I am fine Fuji-senpai. I just got a little distracted, that's all."

Fuji smirked knowingly, allowing his mask to slip slightly, sending chills coursing down Ryoma's spine. Could Fuji read minds too? With everything the tensai was capable of, he wouldn't be surprised. Fuji lifted a hand and caught a water droplet falling from Ryoma's chin. His voice changed to a warning tone.

"You will catch cold if you don't dry off and warm up."

He took a slight step forward, causing the freshman to take a giant step back.

"What would the rest of the team say if you got sick and couldn't play?"

As Ryoma continued to step backwards, he noticed Fuji's cerulean eyes gleam as a predator's does when it has cornered his prey. He was horrified when his back ran into the wall. Ryoma cursed himself silently at allowing Fuji to trap him so easily against the wall. As he cautiously brought his eyes to meet Fuji's, he realized there was no escape. Yet, he decided to accept the challenge of the tensai's little game, and he was determined not to give in.

Fuji brought his hand up to Ryoma's cheek, his true intentions masked by the façade of concern for the well-being of the younger boy. Fuji assumed that Echizen was most likely aware of what was going to happen, but he wasn't one to rush things before their time. For now, teasing the freshman tennis prodigy was on his agenda, though he didn't see any reason not get any satisfaction out of it. No, this was just the beginning.

He took notice of the fact that the freshman seemed to have stopped breathing. Chuckling softly, he moved to gaze into Echizen's eyes where he detected the fierce determination in those golden orbs. Fuji also saw a slight glimmer of fear and maybe, was that desire? Throwing Fuji off guard for a moment, he was suddenly compelled to move to the next step. Teasing was now officially over.

Keeping his left hand on Echizen's cheek, he placed the other one on the wall beside Echizen's head. Leaning down, he touched their foreheads together, feeling the coolness of his skin. He opened his gleaming blue eyes and spoke in a soft voice, "Well it doesn't seem like you have a fever, but we shouldn't take any chances."

Ryoma caught the glint in his eye and uttered in a somewhat husky voice, "Yes, so perhaps you should let me finish changing in order for me to prevent anything from happening."

Fuji laughed softly at the attempted sarcasm and his own mischievouspassing thought, but didn't move. Given their close proximity and position, it was a little surprising that Echizen could throw comments at all.

Ryoma was thinking the same thing and was mentally cursing himself, again, at his lame and futile attempt to cause Fuji to move. He wasn't surprised in the least that Fuji had barely moved a centimeter. All thoughts except for the fact that Fuji was extremely close to him were beginning to lose focus and his mouth felt extremely dry.

Fuji moved his left hand from Echizen's cheek and trailed his index finger down to his jawbone and then continued down his neck toward the location where Echizen still clutched the damp towel to his chest. Ryoma shuddered at the contact of Fuji's finger sliding down his damp skin. Through his muddled thoughts, he vaguely wondered why he couldn't move to prevent Fuji from his actions. He realized, in shock that perhaps, he didn't want to, that he was content with allowing Fuji to continue.

Fuji smirked at Echizen's facial expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, as if in confusion, though he noticed that when he began to move his hand, Echizen's eyes had glazed over slightly. Fuji grasped the towel that Echizen still held and pulled it free of his slack fingers. Ryoma watched the towel ripple to the floor as he released it, and dropped his hands to his sides, bracing them against the wall. Fuji ran his eyes over Echizen's bare torso and the rest of his lean figure. Echizen may have been little, but his small body was well built from the gained stamina of a life on the tennis courts.

Ryoma flinched under Fuji's intense gaze and dropped his own to the floor, blushing in embarrassment of his small form before Fuji. He heard Fuji chuckle and emitted a small gasp when he found himself wedged between the wall and his senpai. It was then Ryoma found his voice.

"What are you doing Fuji-senpai?" his eyes searched the older boy's questioningly in panic. Fuji lost himself in those golden pools before he could form a response.

"I just want to make sure that you are alright. You have been awkward around me ever since that unfinished match of ours. I want to show you that you don't have to avoid me and that it only hurts me when you do. Don't you have any consideration for my feelings?"

Fuji spoke with his eyes open the whole time, gazing intently at Echizen, all the while bringing his hand up to cup his cheek and run a thumb over it softly. Forgetting about the load of crap Fuji just spoke (for he doubted that Fuji's feelings could ever be hurt), Ryoma found himself sighing and leaning slightly into Fuji's hand. He couldn't push Fuji away, but he couldn't allow Fuji to win the game. He decided to try again.

"Fuji-senpai, why don't we finish the match where we left off, I am sure Ryuzaki-sensei……"

His words were silenced as Fuji pressed his lips firmly against his. Ryoma was too shocked to respond and as Fuji pulled back to whisper, "shut up," he could only nod and press his back harder against the wall, seeing as how all rational thoughts had completely deserted him. He felt completely useless as one of Fuji's hands began to roam down his bare chest, smooth and delicate fingers running to his flat stomach, while the other reached around to the back of his neck to pull him close. The sensations running through him right now were enough to keep his whole body limp and allow Fuji's invasion to continue. Ryoma fell into the kiss and was faintly surprised when Fuji flicked his tongue against Ryoma's lips, begging for entrance. Unsure but yielding, he allowed Fuji access and felt oddly satisfied at the sensation of Fuji exploring his mouth.

Fuji smirked inwardly as he continued his assault on the little prince of tennis. He may have not finished that match with Echizen in the rain, but he had definitely won this game. He wondered vaguely if Echizen even wanted this at all or was just playing along. There was no telling with this kid, he could be throwing his own curve into the mix. However, as he heard a soft moan escape Echizen, he put his worries at ease and focused on the work at hand. Pulling back he stared down into a determined face. Echizen still had a defiant look glinting from his eyes, though they also revealed a new spark in them. He was panting slightly and his hair was still an unruly damp mess.

Fuji inwardly determined that perhaps that was all for today. Leaving Echizen in this state would certainly drive him crazy, enough to seek Fuji out again. It was all part of the ploy, break Echizen and keep him under his thumb where he belonged. Fuji couldn't have him running to anyone else. Ever since that match in the rain, Fuji had decided that Echizen now belonged to someone, and that someone was him. With the threat of maybe one of the others getting their hands on the freshman,he couldn't afford to wait any longer, especially if Tezuka found out and decided to step in. No, this had to be done before anyone could separate the link he had just formed.

Smirking, he took a step back and regarded Echizen in a sense of admiration, he truly was something else. No wonder Tezuka had taken interest in him so soon. He had the ability to draw everyone to him, like moths to a flame. A true smile lit up on Fuji's face as he fully appreciated the new object he had acquired.

"I suppose you had better get home, I can't have your family wondering what's taking you so long."

It seemed Echizen hadn't even acknowledged Fuji speaking. He still stood against the wall, his dark locks shielding his eyes from view and his fists were clenched at the sides. Fuji sensed the slight anger radiating off of his small frame, but kept his cool none the less. If Echizen wanted to burn with anger, then he could. As long as it all emotions were directed athim and him alone.

"Shouldn't you finish getting dressed? I did warn you about getting a cold."

Echizen's only response was to glare up at him and take a few steps till he was right before Fuji. Fuji stared back at Echizen smoothly, waiting patiently for any sign of emotion. What happened was not what he had expected.

Ryoma reached up and grasped the collar of Fuji's white shirt and pulled him back down till their lips met once more. It was a little clumsy at first but when Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck for balance, he once more fell into the delicate embrace of the tensai. Pulling back slightly he pulled Fuji more closely before breathing into his ear:

"Don't think you can leave just like that. You can't just half play a match after all, so don't even think of running away now……..it wouldn't be a true victory, now would it?"

With that, Ryoma pressed his lips into Fuji's neck, nuzzling the smooth skin he found there. He couldn't exactly say what the hell he was doing, but he knew that he wasn't going to let Fuji go, not after giving in to him completely.

Fuji's blue eyes were still a little wide in shock. Echizen had completely twisted things around so that, now, Fuji had become the victim. Taking into account the ministrations that Echizen was providing on his neck, he figured it must not be so bad. He hadn't really ever been on the receiving end before. He started slightly as one of Echizen's hands had left his neck and began making its way down the creamy skin of his chest. Fuji shivered and wrapped his arms around the thin freshman, releasing a small content sigh.

Ryoma ceased his actions and lifted his head to gaze up at the tensai with a raised eyebrow. That was certainly out of character for the Seigaku tennis prodigy who had a sadistic streak to him. He wondered if Fuji was going to continue one of his games, but he only leaned down and kissed Ryoma, in a somewhat possessive manner. Ryoma sighed and kissed back with equal fervor. If Kikumaru or Momo ever got wind of this, he would never here the end of it. He inwardly smirked as he thought he might be gaining a new protection. He doubted either of them would try and cross swords with Fuji.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure that had happened upon them was silently closing the door as he made his way out. Tezuka sighed in irritation at the new development within the regulars. This definitely shouldn't be information that should be released to anyone, especially Inui. Tezuka could almost hear the percentages being thrown at him. He made a mental note to have them run laps tomorrow, he figured they might could use the distraction, but Tezuka began to rub his temples, already in preparation for the oncoming headaches he was sure to experience, once things got out. But for now, he left them and hoped they remembered to lock up when they left...if they ever did.

**Owari**

Well thats all. Just a little fluff i guess, nothing too major. Just Prince of Tennis cuteness! Please review and let me know what you think!

I like the FujiRyo pair but there never seems to be a lot of stories out there about them. I had serious writer's block with this one consideringI wrote most of it in class last semester. Maybe i will get some more out later on. Till then, ja ne!


End file.
